Soul and Chrona: Too Much Adventure!
by TheBadHatter
Summary: Soul decided (forced) to take Crona out so they can bond. But Soul never told him WHERE they'd go or how long they'd be gone... The demon weapon's plan was to go on the run for as long as possible until they were infamous. Yeah, by the time this was over, Soul & Crona were going to be the coolest renegades in DWMA history! And Maka said he had no ambition and lacked hindsight...
1. Beginning of a Complicated Friendship

**The Beginning of a VERY Complicated Friendship**

_We enter the two-bedroom apartment of Soul and Maka, where they are currently in the middle of a screaming match. Where for some people arguing is unpleasant and usually avoided, to Soul and Maka it's as common as the rising sun on a Saturday morning. _

"You're DOING this Soul and that's final!" Maka exclaimed.

Soul retorted, "Considering you're not my mom Tinytits, and the fact that I'm the one who's always cleaning the house and paying all the god-damn bills; it's still no."

"Why, pray-tell, won't you spend the day with Chrona?"

"It's not like me or Chrona are that close of friends. Either way I don't think… He?... She?... I'm not even sure if it's a guy or a girl!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Oww! Bitch…"

"Chrona's not an "_it"_ Soul! They're a living being and you **better **not say things like that to him when the two of you are out!"

"Alright, I'll go!... But you still never answered my question as to why you want me to do it, why not you?"

"For one, Chrona's still afraid of the world and everything in it. We've taken them out before and Chrona IS a lot calmer than how they used to be, but they've still got a long way to go."

"Okay, THAT I understand but where do I come into all of this?"

"MAKA CHOP! Don't interrupt Soul, its rude;" Maka said playfully.

"God… She'll kill me one of these days."

"So anyway, the reason you have to take Chrona is because they're still not used to other people. I mean, yeah Chrona can deal with Ms. Marie and me fine, but the way they interact with everyone else is still pretty off. Considering you both have black blood, I thought you'd be the perfect candidate to help Chrona expand their horizon!"

_Maka stood there for a good couple of minutes with a Blackstar-like smile while pointing her index finger directly at Soul as if he just won the chance to be a participant in "The Price is Right." (During the Bob Barker years)_

_After Soul showered and got changed, he walked out to pick up Chrona from Stein and Marie's place. Soul then stopped midstride and an evil grin began growing on his face as the gears began turning in his twisted head._

"It's not like Maka gave me any restrictions for where we can and can't go. Hell she gave me a blank slate and told me to run with it," Soul muttered to himself.

_Maka immediately felt a chill go down her very soul forcing the hair on the back her neck to stand up. _

"(shutters) Why do I feel so… _afraid_ for Chrona?" Maka wondered out loud.

_At that moment Soul reaches their house and before he could even knock, Marie busts through the door and hugs Soul in a way that could only be compared to a Boa Constrictor._

"Oh Soul! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!"

From the back Stein half-heartedly utters, "No… Stop… You'll kill him…"

Soul choked, "I hate… you so much Stein…"

"But I'm doing everything in my power to help you Soul," Stein feigned.

"Then… Why are you standing there!"

_Chrona then began to creep out from the top of the stairs to see what was all the noise and witnessed Marie with Soul in a choke-hold while Stein was sitting comfortably in his new E-Z Boy chair snickering as he watched Soul change colors._

"Uh, H-Hi Soul… Are y-you here to pick me up?"

"Um, yeah," Soul expressed as he attempted to regain his composure.

_ Stein called Marie inside, thinking it best for Soul and Chrona to bond on their own._

After stepping outside Chrona then asked, "So where's your motor-thingy?"

Soul chucked, "You mean my motorcycle? I thought that might be a little too over the edge for you. So I borrowed my older brothers' convertible."

As Chrona got in the car they gasped, "You can take the top off!"

Soul laughed as he adjusted the driver's seat.

"So where are we going anyway? I-Is it far?" Chrona asked.

"Yeah, it's a little far. You ever hear about a city called, Chicago?"

**A.N: So yeah, again I must say that I went for a different style of writing than what I'm used to. So be kind! I am going to make this into chapters and I hope you enjoyed it. Wonder what'll happen when Soul and Chrona get to Chicago? Forget when they get there, what's in store for these two while on their way! ~Traffic9991**


	2. Impress to Undress

**Impress to Undress**

_ It had already been a couple of hours since our two unlikely heroes left Death City for Chicago, and so far not a single word has been exchanged since during the car ride. To break this uncomfortable silence, Soul did the only thing he knew how… Make the atmosphere even MORE uncomfortable and ask a really awkward question._

"So are you a boy or a girl?"

Chrona, unsure if they heard correctly, asked, "I-I'm sorry?"

"It's been driving me nuts, and no one else seems to know either. There's actually an $808 pot right now, for when it finally becomes clear."

"T-That's a lot of money," Chrona stuttered.

"Yeah, well we have Kid to thank for that. So which is it?"

_Soul was listening so intently at this point that he was almost positive that someone was doing a drumroll in the backseat._

"I'm a guy," Chrona finally confessed.

"Yesh! I knew it!"

"I-Is it really that important?" Chrona asked innocently.

_ Soul scratched his chin carefully contemplating his answer. Understanding that Chrona was still fragile and that the wrong response would undo a lot of the progress he's made up to this point. Though Soul knew he could be mean bastard at times, he just didn't have the heart to be downright cruel._

"No, it's not," Soul finally answered.

Chrona responded, "Then why is there an $800 pot? W-Why did you even ask me if it wasn't important?"

_Soul was kicking himself for even bringing it up and the only thing going through his mind at this point was, 'Stupid!'_

A now-calm Soul then sighed, "Maybe I worded it wrong. It'll be important to some people Chrona, for some people that is the only thing they care about when it comes to others."

_Chrona grew more silent as he somehow balled-up into the fetal-position while still wearing his seatbelt._

"But Chrona I want you to know that we, as your friends, where only wondering about it so we could know and understand you better… You okay?"

Chrona musters a nod before asking, "Why didn't you ask Dr. Stein?"

A surprised Soul retorts, "What? He knows!"

"Well, yeah. After we fought Medusa and I got really hurt, how do you think he did the surgery? With my clothes on?"

A dumbfounded Soul couldn't help but twitch at the fact that for the last year or two, the answer to everyone's dying question was held by their own teacher; he then began hitting his head onto the steering-wheel while yelling, "Dammit," to the pound of each bang.

_While worried that Soul would hurt himself, Chrona still managed to laugh at the whole situation. After seeing this Soul can't help but get a few chuckles in himself. Not long after that they pulled up into Santa Fe, New Mexico._

Chrona looks around, "Chicago looks way different in the movies doesn't?"

"Well… Okay one, yeah Chicago DOES look a lot different up close than in the movies. But you won't know that yet, because we're not in Chicago yet this is Santa Fe."

Chrona manages, "Oh, so why are we here?"

Soul looked at Chrona and grinned, "We're goin wardrobe shoppin Chrona! Since we'll be gone a couple days and neither of us has packed a luggage, I figure we could buy some along the way since money ain't an issue."

A shocked Chrona exclaimed, "W-Wait I thought we were only going out for the day!"

A disappointed Soul looks at Chrona and asks, "Chrona do you have any idea how far Chicago is man? It's at least a 3-5 day drive just to GET there!"

A now-petrified Chrona stuttered, "Oh-Oh no! Everyone will be m-mad at me for being gone! I-I don't know how to deal with this!"

Soul grabs Chrona by the shoulder and calmly tells him, "Don't worry man, if anything they'll all be mad at ME. Since I was the one who drove right?"

Chrona nodded.

"Alright, now let's get you some new clothes. Only, uh, _certain _types of women like their partners to have dresses and since you already kinda look like a girl it'd be a hassle if there was a misunderstanding."

_ Chrona nodded, though he didn't completely understand what Soul was talking about. If a girl didn't want to talk to him because he wore a dress, then that was her problem wasn't it? He was tempted to bring this up, but decided against it. Chrona felt that he'd only be more confused by the end when it was answered._

_ Soul was pulling out clothes for Chrona to try on as he went on about the finer points of being cool and picking up strange women._

"I don't care if you're gay, straight, or bi Chrona. Because no matter who or what you're into you still need to have the right attire."

Chrona gasped, "W-Why don't you get me the same kind of clothes you wear then Soul? If it's cool clothes, you'd know which ones to get."

_Soul couldn't help but smile as Chrona asked the most innocent questions. He felt like a teacher- No- a sensei, like from Karate Kid, teaching Chrona all of the basics on how to be cool. And here he thought it'd be a drag, but he saw Chrona like a blank slate ready to learn everything he had to teach him._

"That's actually a very good question Chrona."

Chrona arched a brow, thinking Soul was making fun of him.

"The way I see it like this, the right look for the right person. A lot of people make the mistake of seeing a cool person wearing, let's say, a leather vest."

Chrona responded, "Okay…"

"Now they think I wanna be like him; I'll get the same vest. For a few people it looks cool in a natural way on them, for some people it just looks okay, but then for the rest it just looks forced and horrible. Now why would it work for some people and not the others?"

Chrona thought for a second and asked, "Is it like Soul Resonance?"

"N-… Actually that's not a bad analogy, yeah think of it like Soul Resonance. They both have to complement each other."

"So… I can't just wear the same things another person does, because it might not be right for me?"

"I couldn't have worded it better myself," Soul complimented.

_Chrona couldn't help but smile at the compliment Soul gave him. He just felt so nervous beforehand that Soul wouldn't like to be around him, but things were going well so far. Then Chrona began to think…_

"Soul?"

"What is it Chrona? See something you like?"

"No, I was just wondering… Um…"

"Don't be afraid to ask things Chrona, that's why I'm here."

Chrona eased up and asked, "Why do we care so much about how we look?"

"Oh, to pick up women of course."

"W-W-What!"

"Chrona if I've taught you nothing up to now, I want you to remember this: You need to impress to Undress."

_ Chrona stood at that spot, in shock, while Soul went up to pay for the clothes they picked out. Soul persuaded Chrona to walk out in the clothes he just bought for him: Black loafers, a pair of black pinstriped slacks, a navy-blue button-up shirt, and a little gold medallion._

After leaving Santa Fe Chrona asks, "Why did you want me to wear the clothes right now anyway? It's almost eight."

Soul snickered, "Because, we're not finished yet, my dear boy, Chrona. Whodini said it best, The Freaks Come Out at Night…" Soul sang as he let out a haunting laugh.

Scared out of his mind, Chrona begins to ask, "S-So where are we going?"

Soul looks over and taunts, "Oh come on Chrona! What fun would it be to just TELL you?"

_As said before Soul doesn't have the heart to be downright cruel… But that doesn't mean he doesn't have his sadistic side to him. _

**A.N: Hello and thank you for reading the second chapter! I actually had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed the story thus far. Please favorite and/or comment to give me feedback on how to make the next one better! See you in Chapter three!** **~Traffic9991**


	3. An Emo Kid & a Cool Guy Walk in a Bar

**So an Emo kid and a Cool Guy walk into a Bar…**

_Soul woke up to the stench of vomit, and reeling from last night. What would have been an otherwise cool night, he realized that he was in a jail cell and that Chrona wasn't with him._

"Crap!" Soul screamed.

_Soul tried his best to remember what happened after he and Chrona entered the club in Vegas, but it was like trying to make out the picture on your television screen when all you were getting was static. Then African-American policewoman walked up, jeering her nose at Soul as he lay on the floor._

"Get enough sleep kid?"

"Yeah… Um, I didn't piss myself did I?" Soul asked as he realized the smell.

"Don't worry you didn't wet your pants?"

"Thank god," Soul exclaimed.

"One of the other detainees let out his stream on your back and neck when you were passed out," the policewoman said with a smile.

_After that little disturbing image left his head, Soul began to contemplate whether or not to ask if they had Chrona, but decided against it after realizing that he would have seen him otherwise. Soul didn't think his friend would need an aneurism from getting a police record, so he'd have to look for him later. Right now, he'd have to concentrate on talking his way out of police custody. Finally the policewoman opened the gate and called him over to see the chief. Soul was soon standing before a man with a Santa Claus-like physique; just replace the white beard for a brown soul-patch. _

The chief began, "Son, can you please explain to me what the HELL you were doing in my city?"

"I can honestly say sir that I can't remember."

"Well that's to be expected with all of the alcohol we found in your system boy. Lucky for you no drugs or I wouldn't even bother talking to you."

"Okay, so am I free to go?"

"Oh, not in a long shot boy. But I like your jib for tryin! You still haven't answered my question; what are you doing, here, in Las Vegas son?

"Like I said before sir, I can't remember anything I did."

_The police chief then gave a small grin to the young Deathsythe, and pulled out a picture. It was the strip-club they were at last night. "Uh-Oh," thought Soul. Now it was starting to come back to him…_

_8:30 p.m._

_ Soul and Chrona just walked out of the parking garage_, _and went to explore the rest of Las Vegas on foot. Chrona still wearing the clothes bought earlier and Soul deciding to stick with his blood-red dress shirt to go under his black and white pinstripe-suit. Soul decided to start things off slow for Chrona. He took him to a place he saw while driving there called, "The Kit-Kat Club." _

"B-But Soul, I've never been a part of a club before. I don't know how to deal with this," Chrona whined.

"You're thinking about a different kind of club, those that you're thinking of are only in places like school and I wouldn't be caught dead at one. Hell the only thing they got going for them is the name!"

"O-Okay, then what's t-the difference?"

Soul smiled and proclaimed, "At these the women dance for you, you get to try great drinks, you meet interesting people, and sometimes you can get an _extra_ service if you can play your cards right!" All while patting Chrona on the back.

_ Inevitably they walk into the strip-club and, of course, Chrona freaks out._

"Th-Th-These women aren't wearing shirts Soul!"

"Chrona, you need to relax buddy."

"How the hell do you expect me to relax Soul," Chrona screamed as he violently shook Soul.

_ Soul expected something like this to happen, just not this early in the trip. Though he wasn't complaining for having to sell out some cash, he was legitimately curious as to how well Chrona could hold his alcohol._

"Alright Chrona, we can just hang out upstairs for a while. Don't worry, there aren't any naked women. It's just somewhere were guys hang out and sip their drinks," Soul said as soothingly as possible.

_ While Chrona was skeptical of Soul, he followed him upstairs and to his surprise Soul wasn't lying to him. Soul had already ordered their drinks._

"Consider this an apology Chrona, I guess it was just too much for you to handle," Soul stated as he handed Chrona a clear drink.

"It's-it's okay Soul." He takes a sip. "What is this anyway Soul?"

"Hmm, some people like to call it Courage-In-a-Bottle." Soul slyly remarked.

A wide-eyed Chrona yells, "It works like that!"

Barely able to hold back his laughter Soul states, "Yeah, but sometimes it gives you too much courage."

Chrona exclaims, "There's no such thing as too much courage!" As he downs his second glass of Vodka.

_ Soul decides to leave Chrona alone at the table for a while and come back later to see how much he's progressed. It's been forty-five minutes now, and Soul was getting mad at this red-headed guy for hitting on the strippers and then crying afterwards. The guy seemed familiar, but whatever. Then he goes to check up on Chrona, but he's missing…_

"_Uh-Oh"_

**I wonder what'll happen when you mix Black-blood with hard liquor? Well, Soul's about to find out and it may shock Soul to his core; considering he had black-blood as well! Hope you enjoy the third chapter; please favorite and/or review my work so I know how to improve or where my strengths are. Thank you for reading! ~Traffic9991 **


	4. The Pimp Chronicles of Chrona

**The Pimp Chronicles of Chrona**

_Soul's stepping out of the police station, still reeking of piss mind you, after promising that he and Chrona would never return to Las Vegas. While Soul was almost positive that a lot of smooth talking was involved on his part to be able to walk out without even getting fined; he just wasn't focused on the situation back there because he was still putting all of his concentration on remembering what happened the night before…_

_10:12 p.m._

"Oh my god! This kid rolled another seven," Some random guy yelled.

The crowd cheers in excitement.

_ Chrona's standing nervously in front of a crap-table. Back when he was at the "Kit-Kat Club" and Soul was telling him about these magical drinks called liquor, Chrona had already drunk nine glasses but he didn't really feel any braver. He was starting to get bored waiting for Soul, so Chrona began talking to some of the people around him. They explaining to him about some of the fun games you can play there like Roulette, Blackjack, and Craps as Chrona's eyes grew wider and wider from his excitement. And before he knew it every time he threw the dice the man with the glittery vest would give him more chip-thingys, and soon more and more people were surrounding the table and start cheering._

_ Soul's running down the stairs to the first floor of The Kit-Kat Club to see if he missed Chrona or something. And began asking every patron,_

"Have you seen a skinny, emo kid around here!"

_ No one seems to have seen Chrona, and Soul realizes that he's probably not here anymore and probably wondered off somewhere. As Soul left out the front door, he sees the man was crying on the strippers earlier passed-out next to a lamp-post. But then he realizes something… It's Maka's pervy dad, Spirit!_

`What the hell is HE doing here, ` Soul screamed in his head.

_ Well it is Spirit after all, Soul thought; he could just be here for the strip clubs. Then again, they have been gone for almost the entire day and everyone is probably wondering where Chrona is. But this was a problem he'd have to deal with later, because even he didn't know where Chrona was at the moment. Then he heard it,_

"Chrona! Chrona! Chrona!"

_ Soul ran into the direction where the screams were coming from, only to realize that it was a casino called… "The Excalibur…"_

"God, even saying his NAME stresses my ass out," Soul grumbled to himself as he walked into the casino.

_As soon as Soul stepped into the building he knew Chrona was there. Whether it was intuition or the fact that there was a mob of people circling a craps table screaming the Chrona's name Soul wasn't sure, though he insists it was the latter. _

_While Soul was attempting to navigate around the hundreds of patrons, he noticed that the casino had a personal DJ and he was mixing "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha with "Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" by Ludacris. While he wasn't the biggest pop fan in the world, Soul would regularly mock almost every song in Maka's playlist as a sport, though even he was able to appreciate the mix._

_After finally making it through every-damn-body, Soul was at arm's length of Chrona and realized the several mountains of playing chips actually belonged to him. _

"Ch-Chrona is THIS where you've been," Soul stammered.

"Oh, sorry for making you worry Soul," Chrona apologized, "I've just been here playing this weird throwing game."

"Dude! How much did you win," Soul gasped.

"Win what," Chrona questioned, "You mean these?" Chrona motioned towards the mountain of playing chips. "Don't they just give you them every time for throwing."

_Realizing that his friend had no idea what he was doing made Soul chuckle a bit, but then he began to wonder if Chrona even understood how currency worked. Soul arched an eye-brow and asked,_

"So you ready to get going?"

Chrona nodded, "Okay, my arm's getting pretty tired anyway."

_Soul then went into a 20 minute explanation trying to explain to Chrona that the chips were worth money. Even though Chrona still didn't understand what Soul was talking about he still helped turning it all in to the cashier. They ended up with a total of $738,000. They even put it all in a duffle bag and Soul couldn't have been more thrilled while Chrona couldn't have been more confused._

"I've been meaning to ask you Soul, why did you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about man?"

"Well… You said those weird drinks would make you braver, and I don't feel any different."

_Before Soul could say anything, he realized that Chrona was right. They've both been drinking hard liquor for AT LEAST the last two hours but neither of them were drunk._

"Maybe we're immune," Soul commented, "But I used to get smashed with Blackstar, why can't I get drunk now?"

Chrona looked at the ground as they walked for a few minutes before suggesting, "Maybe it's because you have black-blood now too."

_ Soul pondered this for a couple of seconds before realizing that Chrona had to be right. "Son of a bitch," Soul internally yelled realizing that there was no longer any fun in under-age drinking!_

_ As they began walking back to the car, Soul noticed something off about it. Like how it had cylinder blocks instead of tires and the doors were gone._

"Shit," Soul grumbled, "So much for the security."

_ Then Soul noticed someone standing close to the car as the two walked closer. He was wearing a plain suit and was looking kinda pissed. "Oh crap," Soul thought after realizing that it was his older brother, Wes._

"Let's go Chrona," Soul urged Chrona as he pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Um, Soul, who is that?"

"Heh heh, well funny story but that's my brother."

"Oh… And you two don't get along?"

"No, it's not that; well maybe now it is."

"Huh?"

"You see, um, you know how I said I _borrowed_ the car? Well, I didn't tell Wes that I was borrowing it. Funny right…"

"You stole his car!"

"Chrona, he'll hear us," Soul hushed.

_Before Chrona was able to say anything Soul placed his hand over his mouth while sprinting out of the parking garage while Chrona's feet dragged across the ground. _

"H-Hey Shoul," Chrona slurred.

"What's up with you? Feeling dizzy," Soul asked as he carefully eyed Chrona.

"N-Nah Shoul, I've NEEVVVEERRRR been better!"

"Dude, you're seriously freaking me out. What's up with you?"

_Chrona then grabs Soul by the collar at pulls him closer so they're face to face. He then licks his lips and whispers,_

"Hey Shoul… Wanna know a secret?"

An extremely-nervous Soul mutters, "U-Um, s-sure…"

"Me thinks the Courage-In-A-Bottle is finally starting to work!"

A relieved Soul yells, "OH THANK GOD! For a second I thought you were gonna-"

_Soul then stops midsentence after realizing what Chrona had just said, and started to noticed that he was feeling it too… All at once… And when he looked around, he noticed that he dragged them into a pretty bad neighborhood; he probably knew this because he just saw a cop shoot a hooker… And Chrona had the $738,000 duffle bag swinging back and forth on his neck… This does not bold well._

_ Soul decided to keep running until they found a hotel or at least stopped seeing Latinos trying to sell them cocaine at a discount price if they also bought a couple of Harry Potter books._

_ After finally seeing a decent hotel to stay at, Soul dropped Chrona off there, whom immediately passed out. He then went back out to purchase water, aspirin, and a camera (What friend WOULDN'T take a picture?). As he walked out, he began throwing rocks at passing cars because if he didn't have a car at the moment, neither should anyone else. It made sense at the time. Unfortunately, one of those cars happened to be a cop car and it didn't just make contact he broke the window…_

_7:10 a.m._

_So now Soul __**finally **__remembered everything that happened the night before and was on his way to the hotel. As he walked in, Chrona was in the fettle-position while holding the pillow over his head._

"Soul… Why… Why didn't you tell me that this would hurt so much," Chrona whined.

"It's called a hangover dude."

"Well tell it to hang over somebody else," Chrona moaned.

Soul laughed, "Alright man let's go."

"A-Aren't you going to take a shower or something?"

"I know I puked on myself at some point, but I'm still positive that my I'm sterile…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'M COVERED IN URINE!"

"Y-Your own urine?"

"… Yes…"

_So both of them got cleaned up and went out to the nearest car lot and bought a Porsche. With that they had about $654,000 left, and continued on._

"Hey Soul, d-do you think they've gotten worried yet?"

"Meh, who cares? What's the WORST they can do," Soul taunted.

**Oh, looks like Soul's testing fate there… Well now that I'm finally done with my two "Hangover" rip-off chapters, we might be able to finally see some ACTUAL story development! And I wonder if Spirit will have a part to play in all of this?... I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! Thank you for reading! Please favorite and/or review so I may get better and to help stroke my ego! Hahaha! See Ya! ~Traffic9991 **


	5. Soul Hunting Season: Open!

**Soul Hunting Season: Open**

_Soul and Chrona have now officially been gone for 24 hours, and Shinigami has just called for Death the Kid and Dr. Stein to meet him in the Death Room._

Shinigami began, "Do either of you have an idea on why I called you both up here today?"

"Would it have to do with the fact that both Soul and Chrona have been missing since yesterday," Stein suggested.

"Yep," the ecstatic Shinigami responded, "And while I know boys will be boys, it just won't do for them to run around wild without any repercussions."

"Um, father," Kid asked, "Do you have any idea on what they're doing? Or where they're even at?"

"Well…"

_Shinigami began rummaging around in his pockets until he pulled out a folder. Then he continued,_

"While we were tracking the two of them down, we happened to stumble across some receipts from Souls' credit card; so far he's used it to buy enough clothes to fill a couple of wardrobes when they momentarily stopped in Santa Fe. There's also a police report from Las Vegas stating they arrested Soul under the charges of: being drunk in public, underage drinking, destruction of state property, and assaulting an officer…"

A bewildered Kid exclaimed, "How's he still not in custody!"

"Not sure," Shinigami nonchalantly answered, "But we also have a record from a parking garage that the car Soul was driving got torn apart by crooked mechanics, and that he has 30 days to move his cylinder blocks…"

Stein then sternly asked, "So if they're not in Las Vegas anymore, does that mean they've found another mode of transportation or are they on foot?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine Stein, since Soul hasn't used the credit card since Santa Fe. Their trail has gone quite cold at the moment."

A thought then occurs to Kid and he wonders, "Aren't there some people missing here? Why aren't Maka or Marie here, considering they both care deeply for Chrona's safety? (Soul's safety too I guess).

"Well I would call them here, if it was just one or the other," Shinigami concerned, "Though _together _I believe it would be the same as introducing a match to gunpowder."

Kid arched his eyebrows quizzically.

Stein filled him in, "Since they're both so… _**Emotionally **_driven, that if they worked together it would be nothing short of Armageddon for anyone who stands in their way."

_ At the thought of those two working together, Stein and Kid both shuddered in fear._

"Yes and I would prefer my newly formed Deathscythe to come back to the DWMA alive," Shinigami added.

On that note Stein asked, "So our mission is to bring Soul and Chrona back. Should we get going now?"

"Not so fast you two," Shinigami stated while blocking the exit, "Just because Maka and Marie aren't going, doesn't mean you're not getting any additional help!"

_ The two looked at the Shinigami quizzically before Kid finally asked,_

"So who else is coming with us father?"

"He's one of Death's Weapons actually," Shinigami explained.

An unfamiliar voice then playfully announced, "I guess this is my cue."

_Like a phantom, he walked from behind a closed curtain. There stood a man with snow-white hair. He would have reminded Dr. Stein and Kid of Soul, except his abyss-like purple eyes ruined the image. Shinigami continued,_

"His name is Wes Evans. He probably doesn't look familiar to either of you because of the fact that he's never attended the DWMA."

"Not to mention the fact that I've never really been an _**ally **_per-se, but I've always helped indirectly," Wes played.

"Well, um, yes," Shinigami stated solemnly.

Cutting straight to the chase Kid demanded, "If that's the case, why are we trusting him?"

Wes then laughed and answered, "Because Soul is my baby brother and I came to help. Either way he wrecked my 4th favorite car and even though I can easily replace it, I don't want him becoming spoiled with him thinking that it's not a problem to do these kinds of things. So every now and again I have to give him a little dose of reality…"

"Oh, I _**like **_this guy already," Stein enthusiastically claimed.

Kid then asked, "So if you are one of Death's Weapons, who was your meister?"

"Oh wow, today's turning into such a laugh-riot! I never had the need for one; I did it on my own. Hahaha! (Sigh) God must be trying to make it up to me after seeing what became of my car."

"Yes well at that aside," Stein interrupted, "But could you please explain how it is you became one of Death's Weapons without any of us ever realizing?"

Wes sternly answered, "You see, our parents always liked things to be picture perfect at the sake of our neighbors whispering about us one day. That being said, Soul and my upbringing was heavily monitored and controlled so we would know how to act and talk with high society."

_Silence completely blanketed the room as Wes spoke about his and Soul's seldom talked about childhood._

Wes continued, "So imagine their disgust if they found out their oldest son was a weapon, through their eyes nothing could be more barbaric. A little truth that Soul relearned after he applied here, am I right Shinigami-sama?"

_The other two stared at the silent Shinigami, unable to decide on what question to ask first. For once, he took the initiative,_

"You see," Shinigami explained, "When Soul enrolled here at the DWMA, his parents were furious at the fact he was a weapon… So they disowned him shortly after his arrival."

_Before anyone had the time to express their disbelief Wes went on with his story,_

"Yes, that's how far they're willing to go to maintain their perfect _image_. Though Soul is perfectly fine without them in his life, maybe even better off, but I have _**my **_own self-interests too; and right now without our parent's influence I won't be able to reach my goals. So for the time being I need to maintain myself in their favor."

_A couple of seconds of silence passed by that indicated that Wes was finished talking. Then those seconds turned to minutes as everyone in the room tried to gather their thoughts. Dr. Stein was the one who would break this unceasing silence._

"Such a great story," Stein mocked, "But you still haven't answered my question Wes."

Wes smirked and said, "Should've known… Okay, so around the time I discovered that I was a weapon and for obvious reasons I haven't told anyone. Out of sheer boredom or the need to rebel like my younger brother, I began collecting souls myself. For the first year or two it was unimaginably difficult, but after a while I grew quite used to it. I had always made sure to stay out of any other students' ways, so I wouldn't interfere with their progress. Then eventually I had collected the 100 evil souls and a witch's soul, and I became one of Death's Weapons under everyone's noses…"

_ Kid was about to continue the interrogation but the older Shinigami stopped him and stated that he explained himself all that he would need to for the day._

"So," Stein continued, "Since you're a weapon, how about going into your form before we leave."

_Wes gave a smirk that they've only ever seen courtesy of Soul. Then Wes began disintegrating as it reform into what appeared to be… Bandages?_

_ As the weapon was forming, Wes was wrapping himself around Stein's arms and torso. This made Stein look like a cross between a mad scientist and a mummy._

Stein smiled and said, "Oh, so you're like a suit of armor." While he looked at the weapon that completely covered most of his upper body.

Wes snickered.

"I see, it's like _**that**_," Stein laughed as he bore his trademark sadistic grin.

_Shinigami then let everyone go on their mission to get Soul and Chrona. As they walked out Kid couldn't help but be a little nervous because of the fact that Stein probably wasn't this powerful when he had Spirit as his partner._

_ While everyone walked out a certain blue-haired ninja was hiding in the balcony, and he muttered,_

"Soul sure does know how to throw a party," with that little twisted glint in his eyes.

_After Blackstar finally managed to sneak out of there and back into the school, he turned the corner and smiled. _

"So," Blackstar grinned, "You guys got all that right?"

"Yeah, we did," Maka answered as she took off her headset while looking at a worried Marie.

"Looks like we know to start out at Las Vegas," Maka smiled at Marie.

Marie nodded, "Yes, cross-country traveling without supervision is too dangerous for two minors!"

"You guys know that they'll be like eighteen in a couple of months right," Blackstar questioned flatly.

A frustrated Maka snapped, "And you _**wonder **_why you're not going!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOING!" Blackstar screeched.

Marie apologized, "Sorry Blackstar, but it's just not the right mission for you. One day you'll understand," as she walked off with Maka.

_As Blackstar stood there motionless from the shock for a couple of seconds, Tsubaki, through her weapon form, asks,_

"We're still going aren't we…?"

As Blackstar picked his head up with an evil smirk, "Oh and miss all the fun? I've always wondered how Soul would hold up in a fight especially now that he's a Deathscythe, and then there's a chance Chrona'll get involved with that Black-blood of his. Heh, it's just **too** much fun to pass up on!"

_Blackstar then ran off and teleported as he began to search for Soul and Chrona for his own personal motives._

**A.N: I was wondering when the "adventure" would come in while I was writing this! So in one group: Death the Kid, Dr. Stein, and Wes Evans. Group two: Maka and Marie. Group three: Blackstar and Tsubaki. Everyone has their own motives for going on this mission, who'll be the first ones to catch up with them? Sorry this chapter was as comical as the others, but I needed to do it this dramatic or the story would've fizzled out. Please favorite and/or review "Too Much Adventure!" Thank You for reading! ~Traffic9991**


	6. Another Little Detour

Author's Note: _**I think it would be good if my readers where more involved with how the story develops. After you finish reading the chapter, I would like you to suggest what you would like to happen in the next chapter when Soul and Chrona reach their destination (read and you'll understand what I'm talking about). You can suggest them either as a review or a personal message, whichever you're more comfortable with. With that said, I might not be able to include EVERYONE'S ideas because it might conflict with many others or it'll roadblock me and I wouldn't be able to continue on from there. Thank you for your time. Please contribute whatever idea you may have! You may now continue with your story. **_

**Another "**_**Little**_**" Detour**

_It had been a long drive since leaving Las Vega. They made only one stop at Boise, Idaho to rest as well as to buy another set of clothes for the two of them (since their wardrobe was in the trunk when it got stripped for parts). _

Chrona finally spoke up, "Um, Soul?"

"Hmm," Soul grunted.

"W-We're going to Chicago right?"

_ Soul didn't like where this conversation was headed so far._

"Yeah," Soul answered reluctantly.

"S-So why did we go from New Mexico to Nevada and then Idaho?"

_'Crap,' was all Soul could scream in his head. In reality Soul had forgotten to get a map and relied on his instincts and signs on the highway to navigate wear he was going, but he had too much pride to admit making any mistakes. Especially if it was Chrona; otherwise the guy might not think Soul Eater Evans was cool, and as the sensei of cool he just couldn't have him thinking that._

_ Soul had to think of something to cover his mistake, and had to do it quick without Chrona realizing that he was lying out of his ass._

"Pfft," Soul retorted, "Chrona, do you REALLY think that this is just about us going to Chicago?"

Chrona gave him a blank stare. "It was about us needing to bond, right?"

_Soul began internally cheering because of how perfectly this was going to work._

"Exactly," Soul shouted, "I'm taking us there the long way so that we can get more comfortable around each other and so that you see as much of the world as possible."

_Chrona began gleaming with a mixture of happiness that people cared that much about him and embarrassment that they'd go this far to help him._

_As they continued driving without a map, they began passing billboards for Disney Land, and Soul paid them no mind. The same couldn't be said for Chrona, as he was completely captivated by the images of families having fun at this place._

"Do you really think it's the happiest place on earth Soul?"

"Is what is," Soul asked completely at a lost with Chrona's train of thought.

Chrona answered, "You know, the place with the mouse with the head that's too big for his body."

Soul arched a brow, "You mean Disney Land?"

"Yeah," Chrona responded excitedly, "One day I'll be able to go there."

Without think Soul questioned, "What, you've never gone?"

As the excitement drained from Chrona's face he said, "No… Medusa showed me a video about it once, but just so she could say I'd never be able to go…"

Soul screamed, "Oh, Son of a-"

_Soul managed to cover his mouth before finishing that sentence. _

_ His hatred for the deceased witch came back again as he thought about the fact of how sick of a mother she had to be showing a video of other kids having fun to her child, who was completely isolated from the outside world, just to say that he'd never be allowed to play with them._

"Sick," was all Soul could mutter under his breath.

"I-I'm sorry Soul, I didn't hear what you said."

"Don't worry about it man," Soul comforted.

_He then looked up and saw that he could reach something peculiar on the highway sign. He then made an erratic turn that nearly crashed their newly purchased car._

Chrona wearily, "W-What's wrong Soul? I-I'm sorry if my question bothered you."

Soul yelled, "That's not even it Chrona! I just decided to make a little detour!"

Chrona then hesitantly asks, "So… Where are we going now?"

_The memory of Soul's little detour to Las Vegas still fresh in Chrona's mind and was understandably nervous about what Soul had in store this time._

"We're headed to California man," Soul excitedly exclaimed, "I'm taking us to the happiest –damn- place on earth!"

Chrona got wide-eyed, "Y-You mean we're-"

Soul cut Chrona off, "Yep, we're goin to Disney Land! And I'm sure they'd accept last minute reservations from two teens with more money than they know what to do with!"

_This was topped off with Soul's signature shark grin that was accompanied by his sinister laugh that made him someone to seriously be feared at the DWMA._

**Hello to everyone who's following this story, thank you for continuing to read my work! And to all new reader who just came across this, thank you for taking your time to read! What will be in store for these two at Disney Land? And what's going on with everyone who's looking for these two? Will Chrona and Soul even reach Chicago at this point? Please favorite and/or review so I know what my strengths are and how I can get better. Also to give me motivation to continue writing this story. Again thank you for reading! See you in the 7****th**** Chapter! ~Traffic9991**


End file.
